The Modern Zhyrr
Zhyrr Today Following a stressful if somewhat unorthodox buy-out by Dartanii Corporation and the disappearance of several Imperial Navy yard officials, the newly resurrected Zhyrr is back to full strength in the hands of its original founders and shareholders, running bulk cargoes of Carbonite and other goods for more 'specialist clients'. CEO and nominal Director, Lord Nazarian Ultaki remains in absentia and so the company remains in the hands of one of his few remaining apprentices, namely Nymas and Drakil Zhyrr, descendant of it's original founding family. Private Face Zhyrr Interstellar is in reality a division of Imperial Intelligence, tasked with "belligerent interference” of Republic SIS and independent anti-imperial smuggling and black-ops units. Much of the company's start-up capital was thus provided by then deputy director Lord Nazarian Ultaki from various dead accounts to avoid any potentially incriminating paper trail. Operated by a triumvirate of his senior apprentices, the Lords Rishenn, Var-lohken and Zhyrr, the company operates as an eclectic mixture of militarised heavy freighters and de-fanged light warships taking legally grey cargoes into contested space and performing covert commerce raiding missions and targeted strikes against military targets. The company was marginally profitable in its own right and scored a number of key commercial successes, however as the treaty of Coruscant was signed Lord Nazarian Ultaki mysteriously disappeared from his Dromund Kaas estatem leaving his apprentices without direction from above. A tense stalemate continued for some years as Lord Ultaki's many apprentices quietly marshalled their forces, covertly gathering information upon one another in readiness for the inevitable power grab. The triumvirate running Zhyrr Interstellar attempted to isolate themselves from the activities of their peers, concerned that Darth Jadus would hold them personally responsible for the continuing success of their privateer operation and exact vengeance for any perceived loss of operational effectiveness. However even as the cold war with the republic ground inexorably towards a renewal of hostilities so too the shadow war between the former students of Lord Ultaki reached it's climax. News of the death of Darth Jadus, nominally the most influential Sith behind the organs of Imperial Intelligence finally gave the scheming apprentices the opening they needed and what had settled into a deadly but predictable game of espionage and sabotage turned rapidly into assassination and war. With Lord Ultaki's most carefully laid operations in ruins, and much of the supporting apparatus of the Imperial Expeditionary Counter Espionage Division destroyed, the men and women of Zhyrr Interstellar are left to pick up the pieces and find new direction for their exertions. Lord Ultaki's remaining interests and assets can be broadly divided into three independently operated arms. Zhyrr Arms of Operation The Company Known variously as Ultaki-Zhyrr Interstellar and more recently Zhyrr Interstellar is concerned chiefly with the movement of materials, personnel and the disrupting of the illegal activities of others, in common parlance they are pirates, this operation is believed to be capable of funding itself and operating without oversight from it's master. The Lab What is referred to in communications and Ultaki's notes as "The Lab” appears to be roughly two dozen persons and an area of land some three hundred fifty one miles northwest of Kaas City on land at the extreme northern end of lord Ultaki's private estate. We are not entirely clear on what function these mysterious individuals served and the facility itself was an early casualty of the fighting around the Ultaki estate. It is known however that several 'acquired' republic scientific personnel were maintained by his lordship and despite our best efforts they have yet to be located since the outbreak of the fighting. The Circle It is known that Ultaki maintained a total of at least sixteen apprentices of various ranks within his household, fulfilling leadership or paramilitary functions with broad authority over non-force using servants or agents. The Circle however is a loose coalition of the three most powerful at any one time who directly advise their master on all subjects and possess almost unrestricted freedom of action in service to their master. Prior to the death of Darth Jadus, few knew the identities of those within The Circle. Category:Zhyrr Interstellar Category:Zhyrr Arms of Operation